


Cuando un hechizo de amor se rompe.

by lea1santome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basada en la 2 o 3 temporada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando un hechizo de amor se rompe.

Como es el dicho, "de tal palo, tan astilla", pues Arthur la heredado de su padre Uther la mala costumbre, de caer con una facilidad tremenda en los hechizos de amor, y como siempre Merlín tenía que salvar a Arthur.

Practicamente Merlín tenía que evitar que Arthur se acercará a la princesa, y se besarán, (no lo consiguió), ahora tenia que impedir que Arturo compitiera el Padre de la princesa.   
Gaus le dio la mala noticia que los hechizos de amor tan poderosos tan sólo se puede romper con el beso ser amado. pero de pronto recordó que Arthur esta loco por los huesos de Gwen, (sólo tenía que convencer a Gwen).  
_ Gwen, ¡tienes que ayudarme, a romper el hechizo de amor que somete a Arthur!  
_ Merlín, no creo que sea, un hechizo de Amor, sino que Arthur se ha encaprichado de la princesa.  
_Gwen es un hechizo de amor demasiado poderoso, y tú eres la única que me puedes ayudar.  
_ que tendría que hacer.?  
_ Poco, sólo besar al príncipe.  
_ ¡sólo besar a Arthur!- Gwen miro di rectamente a Merlín, ¡Tú estas loco!.  
_ ¡Por favor, Gwen, ayudame!- y puso cara de cordero degollado.  
_ ¡esta bien!

\-------------------------------

Arthur se preparaba para el combate, de pronto aparece Gwen y lo besa, Arthur se separa de Gwen, y reprocha el raro comportamiento de Gwen. Gwen ya sabe la verdad, no es el amor de Arthur.

La única posibilidad de salvar a Arthur había salido por la puerta.

_ ¡que le pasa a Gwen!.  
_ Sólo quería que ayudarme, a que te des cuenta que no estás enamorado de la Hija del Doctor- miró le dio más fuerzas en las ultimas palabras.  
_ ¿Doctor Quién?.  
_ No me escuchas, ¡la hija del Doctor Who!  
_ ¿te habrás dado golpe, cuando No estabas haciendo las tareas que te Mande?, ¡Es la hija del Rey!  
_¡Es verdad, es la hija del rey!

Merlín, buscaba soluciones en su mente, para romper el hechizo.  
1\. Podría convencer a Morgana para que besará a Arthur (descartada, pues estaba lejos y tanto ella y Arthur eran como hermanos).  
2\. Convencer a todas las doncellas de Reino para besar a Arthur. (descartadas, pues estaban lejos y eran demasiadas)  
3: Convencer a Sir León, para que besará a Arthur: ( pues tenía la sospecha que Arthur le gustaba también los hombres, pero no tenía pruebas de ello. Así que quedo descartado).  
4: que fuera el propio Merlín que besará a Arthur: (descartado, pues a Merlín no les gustaba los hombres, y sus labios estaban prohibidos para Arthur)-

Merlín, metió la pata hasta el fondo, pues dijo esas últimas palabras en voz alta, tanto que Arthur las oyó, y estaba claro que Arthur era un príncipe caprichoso, que el estaba desobedecer, romper Normas, ¡que le gustaba probar lo prohibido!.  
_ Me has prohibido saborear tus labios!- Arthur se acercaba a Merlín como si fuera un depredador a punto de atacar a su presa en la Yugular (en este caso en los labios), Merlín trataba de utilizar un hechizo para que Arthur no se acercara a él, pero tan sólo encontró uno que era convertir a Arthur en un sapo, pero quedo descartado, pues para volverlo humano tenia que besarlo.  
_ Merlin, ¡quieras o No, te voy a besar!- Arthur tremendamente ágil, mientras que Merlín era tremendamente, (tremendamente torpe), tropezaba por todas partes. Arthur capturó a su presa, Merlín no tenía escapatoria.

Dicho y hecho, Arthur besó a Merlín, Posesivamente, sus manos iban y venían hacia el cuerpo de Merlín, mientras su boca deseosa de probar el fruto prohibido, saborearla, marcarla, hacerle saber a Merlín que su boca tenía dueño, y el dueño es Propio Arthur. A medida que se besaban el beso dejó de ser posesivo, de convirtió en besos suaves, Merlín correspondía. Eso era una alegría para Arthur, desde el primer día se sintió atraído por Merlín, pero sabía que Merlín, no estaba interesado en él. Ahora Arthur supo que estaba equivocado desde un principio, ¡Merlín le correspondía!.  
Arthur estaba deseoso de más, pero no era el lugar apropiado, ni el momento, así que separó de mala gana de Merlín, y cogió sus cosas de combate.  
_ ¿Vas a compatir... por la princesa..?- logró preguntar Merlín.  
_ ¿que princesa?. -NO le dio tiempo a responder a Merlín. ¡esta noche te espero que mi alcoba! pero si no vienes iré a casa de Gaüs.

Arthur se marchó y venció al rey.  
Merlín todavía no podía creer que fuera el verdadero amor de Arthur, pero aún así fue a la alcoba de Arthur, ¡quizás deseaba estar con Arthur!. ¡Lo deseaba!


End file.
